Lee Everett (Video Game)
Lee Everett is the protagonist in the upcoming The Walking Dead Video Game. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Lee hails from Macon, Georgia. He was a teacher at the University of Georgia for six years before being convicted of murdering the man who had been getting too close to his wife. Right before the apocalypse, Lee was being transported by local authorities to the West Central Prison in Georgia when the police car suddenly crashes rendering him injured and unconscious for some period of time. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead Video Game Lee Everett is handcuffed sitting in the back of a police car. The car suddenly crashes and Lee blacks out. Lee awakens some time later and discovers that his leg is badly wounded. He breaks out of the wrecked cruiser and walks towards the apparently dead policeman. After unlocking his cuffs, the officer reanimates and attacks Lee, who kills it with a shotgun. The noise attracts several walkers to the site and Lee barely escapes them. Lee explores a nearby house, finding a pool of blood in the kitchen and an answering machine. He discovers a walkie talkie in a kitchen drawer and is contacted by Clementine, the young girl who lives in the house. She has been hiding in her treehouse while her parents are away in Savannah. Clementine suddenly screams and Lee is attacked by a zombie, Sandra, Clementine's babysitter. Lee is nearly bitten several times but eventually kills the walker with a hammer given to him by Clementine. Lee promises that he'll look after Clementine for awhile. After a short amount of time, Lee and Clementine leave the house. Outside they meet Shawn Green and another man. They're trying to get to Shawn's dad's farm. But the road is blocked, so Shawn offers to take Lee and Clementine with him if Lee helps them clear the road. After clearing the road, they make it to the farm and Shawn introduces them to his father Hershel. Hershel asks Clementine if she knows Lee. She reluctantly says yes and Hershel then takes care of Lee's leg. He asks how it happened. Lee tells him but doesn't go into detail about it. Later the next day, Hershel confronts Lee about his story. As they talk someone screams and they leave the barn. Hershel goes and gets his gun while Lee goes to see what's going on. When he gets to where the scream came from, he sees Shawn underneath a tractor. It seems That Kenny Jr. Might have been involved with Shawn being trapped. There are multiple walkers near the tractor. Two trying to get to Shawn and one trying to get Kenny Jr. You will have to choces who to help first. Shawn or Kenny Jr. This is one of the many choices you'll have to make, that will effect the game story. If you chose Kenny Jr. Shawn dies and Hershel kicks every body off his farm. Big Kenny tells Lee he has got that ride to Maco, If he wants it. Along the way Lee will meet others survivors. Some of them will be comic book characters such as , , and . Killed Victims This list shows the people Lee Everett has killed *Unnamed Wife (Convicted) *An Unamed Police Officer (Zombified *Sandra (Zombified) *B.Everett (Zombified) *Irene (Caused) *Numerous amounts of zombies Trivia *Lee Everett looks very much like Idris Elba, an actor from such movies as The Losers, Thor, RocknRolla, 28 Weeks Later and The Wire *In a Q&A with Jake Rodkin and Harrison G. Pink, Lead Designer and Episode 3 Designer, it was stated that the prison Lee was being transported to in the beginning of the game is in fact the same prison that the survivors stay at in the comic, West Central Prison. References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters